The Path of the Reborn
by Operator705
Summary: Hera made a mistake. A mistake that will change the course of history. And with all mistakes come consequences. Her pride and arrogance has not just destroyed the life of a young hero, she's erased it, permanently. The son of Poseidon we knew is gone. In his place is a young man with no past, and nothing holding him back. Hail Percy Jackson, son of Neptune! (AU)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or any of its characters, places, ideas, or anything else related. Any resemblances to actual places or people are completely coincidental or being used fictitiously and should not be taken seriously.**

 **Path of the Reborn - Chapter 1: Awakened - By RangerMK01**

He would've liked to have said that he took to waking up in the middle of the woods, completely clueless as to where he was, or even who he was, well.

Unfortunately, he did not.

The young male in question, blinked the bleariness from his eyes, then shot up to a sitting position, sea green eyes wide with confusion and a strange sense of terror.

He shivered violently, and his skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, despite the fact that the air was only slightly cool, but his veins felt as if ice flowed through them, chilling him to the bone.

Crumbling grey and red brick walls surrounded him, overgrown and and faded. Massive, rough cut beams of weathered and scorched timber supported the very obviously decaying structure, and the missing roof revealed the bright silver moon and glittering stars distantly above.

His limbs were stiff and twitched involuntarily as he unsteadily scrambled too his feet, brushing the dirt and leaves that had collected on him as he scanned the area he was in. Taking it in slowly, struggling to remember how he'd gotten there, and for what reason he could be there, wherever there was.

It came to him as a startling realization that he could not remember how he'd come to be there, or anything for that matter.

"So you're finally awake." Came a serene voice from behind him, followed by something that sounded like a cross between a laugh and a growl.

The voice broke him from his dazed stupor and he spun, but found himself on his backside not a moment after, legs still not functioning properly from his sudden awakening.

As he grunted from the sudden fall and looked up, he came face to face with the largest wolf he had ever seen, or at least that he could remember.

His breath froze in his throat as his green eyes met the unsettling silvery eyes of the wolf that towered at least nine feet above him. The gargantuan creatures teeth were bared in something that resembled a very sharp, very dangerous smile.

"Do I scare you, young Roman?"

It took Percy a long moment to realize it was the massive red wolf talking to him. It took him even longer to understand what she had said, and then an additional few seconds to decide his response.

"N-no..." His stutter gave away his lie, but he continued quickly with his own question hoping the wolf wouldn't notice. "D-did you say Roman?"

The wolf looked at him like one would look at a particularly tasty steak as it contemplated his question. "Indeed. You are a child of Rome. And as such I will train you. When you are ready, you will venture alone to Camp Jupiter, where you will join the Legion."

They boys face scrunched in confusion. "Rome? But didn't they fell years ago? And what do you mean "Camp Jupiter"?" Question poured from his mouth like a waterfall, his curiosity outweighing his fear. "Who are you? What is the legion? Where am I-"

A snarl cut him off, and he flinched back in terror. "You ask too many questions, child!" The wolf declared, finally breaking eye contact with him and instead began circling him slowly. "All answers will reveal themselves to you in time. For now you need know only this: My name is Lupa, Guardian of Rome! I will train you, prepare you to face the outside world, or you will die. You will obey every command I give you, or my pack will devour you."

He couldn't stop himself. "Pack?"

As if on they had been waiting for that very question, more then a dozen unnaturally large wolves of varying colors emerged from the shadows, teeth barred, growling quietly as they watched him, stalking closer and closer.

He fought the urge to cower in fear as the circled him threateningly. Instead, he moved on another instinct, and slowly climbed to his feet, maintaining eye contact with each wolf in turn for a few seconds, returning their piercing stares.

"Good, you have some backbone." Came the voice of the wolf who had identified herself as Lupa. "Bravery will be key to your success as a Roman, and I expect all those I train to succeed."

At an unspoken command, the circling wolves ceased their growls and backed away. They simply stared at him passively, almost curiously.

"Come," He turned to find Lupa standing expectantly at what seemed to be the exit of the building, "we have much to do."

Biting back a pang of nervousness, the boy forced out his next words. "Wait, one more question...please."

The Guardian of Rome sighed in exasperation, but gave a curt nod.

"Who...who am I?"

Irritation and surprise flitted across the face of the wolf. "You do not know your name?"

The boy frowned, and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly at the question. "Uh, no." Seeing her look of disbelief he hurriedly continued. "I...I can't remember anything. I know stuff...but I don't know how I know it...like, I can swim, and ride a bike, or I know that Washington was the first president...but I can't remember where I learned this stuff. It's just...just blank."

And it was true. There was not a single thing he remembered. From his own name, to the name of his mother, his father, anyone. How old was he? When was his birthday? What was his favorite food? His favorite color? There was...nothing.

Had he been paying attention, he would of seen the brief glint of uncertainty and concern in the eyes of the wolf, but it quickly disappeared before the boy noticed.

"I am aware of your name," she stated after a moment, "but that is all I know. You will have to go to Camp Jupiter to discover the answers you seek and if you hope to ever recover your memories."

Frustration, disappointment, and then finally bitter acceptance were the emotions that coursed through him in rapid succession, and finally he nodded, waiting for her to tell him who he was.

"Your name is Percy Jackson, son of Neptune."

 **(Future chapters will be much longer, don't worry)**

 **Aw yeah, another story!**

 **I know, I know. I'm probably going to get shanked in my sleep by some angry follower (or followers) because I have all these stories and don't update them.**

 **Worry not, I will be updating them soon!**

 **I just had this muse and couldn't let it go, so I hope everyone will forgive for posting yet another story. Speaking of which, if you haven't, go check out my other stories!**

 **Later my dudes,**

 **-RangerMK01**


End file.
